


Does It Really Count?

by AltyEx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Hand Job, M/M, Very mild dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltyEx/pseuds/AltyEx
Summary: Sam got slammed ass up by the wrong archangel..





	Does It Really Count?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very involved, very explicit fic. 
> 
> I'm marking it explicit, because of what happens. Same with dubious consent. 
> 
> VERY, VERY, MILD DUB CON!! Sam does consent, but the work around CAN be read as dub con, hence that tag. 
> 
> Almost all that happens between Sam and Luci, is based off a relationship I had a few years ago, with someone that meant the world to me. 
> 
> In saying that, YES it wasn't the healthiest start of a relationship I've ever had, but that isn't the POINT.
> 
> What happens between Sam and Luce in this fic is CONSENSUAL, NOT COERCION. 
> 
> It's more Dom/sub than anything. True, trusting, d/s CAN start like this. I speak from experience.

Sam slammed against the church floor, reflexes the only thing that kept him from a mild concussion via mosaic tile.

Lucifer stood over the downed Winchester, one foot light on his back, just the barest hint of pressure, more a threat to keep Sam in place, than any real intent of harm.

Sam went instantly still, one arm braced under his chest, twisted at an odd angle, but he knew better, Centuries in the Cage, tormented by the fallen archangel at his hip, had taught him very well when to tread lightly, and right now? His very memory of that eternity was screaming don't move.

Lucifer chuckled, a sound that sent Sam's stomach in revolt, immediately sour.

The hunter swallowed back the bile, hands curled until nails dug into palms, to better ground himself. Pain always made him focus, and that's what he needed now. Draw on those flashbacks, remember the mannerisms and tone, if he wanted to survive this..whatever it was.

Sam felt, more than saw, Lucifer kneel until the other man's knee could press along his side, one hand gentle on his shoulder.

Sam didn't buy it for a minute.

Lucifer had used these tactics in the Cage, just before the torture began.

"So Sammy. Decided to hitch a ride, hmm? Miss me that much?"

The low taunt in his voice almost had Sam fold in on himself, if not for the reaction his body had. Fingers scratched at bare forearms, fought the sudden tide of arousal that swept through his veins, brought a warm flush to his cheeks.

Lucifer chuckled again. Lower, closer. His breath soft puff of air across the shell of Sam's ear, disturbed the short curls at his hairline. "Mm, Sammy. Are you blushing? Aw, how sweet! Still so shy around me?"

The hand that had been on his shoulder moved to comb through his hair, at once both subtle threat and affectionate gesture.

Despite best intentions, Sam found himself leaning into the fallen archangel, a needy whine fell from his lips as Lucifer tugged, hard, on the hair bunched in his fingers, caused the hunter to rise up some, just enough to get both arms stable.

More than mortified at himself, Sam could do nothing to calm his response, struggled to slow his breaths, from a stuttered gasp when Lucifer simply brushed a thumb over his pulse, and sent his whole body instantly alert. The hunter couldn't help the low keen that escaped when his cock went rock hard and heavy, just about painful, behind his jeans.

"Oh Sammy. Poor neglected puppy, hmm?" Lucifer snuck his free hand to lay on Sam's chest, right over his heart, the beating erratic, seemed to hurt, if the way the taller man gasped, was any indication.

Or..Hum low in his throat, the fallen archangel ran a lone fingertip down Sam's spine, paid special attention each and every bump, watch him arch into the caress, make another, absolutely delicious whimper.

Sam couldn't help himself, unable to keep from pressing, hard, into Lucifer's leg, chin tucked into his chest, face beet red, low moan the only sound he was capable of, as those blunt fingers scratched across his scalp, down his back.

Dazed, half senseless from the surge of sheer _want_, Sam scarcely heard the other man shift, slide down to sit until his legs acted as support, took some of his weight. Grateful, the hunter buried his face in Lucifer's thigh, gripped at a clothed knee, barely managed to keep his hips from the archangel's lap, to relieve some of the pressure on his aching groin.

The soft murmur Lucifer made when his knee brushed between Sam's legs had the hunter squirming, curl wide shoulders to hide how that light touch affected him, had him biting at his lip, to stifle a wanton moan.

The fallen archangel continued in Enochian, palm a slow caress over his back and sides, idly scraped at his scalp with the other, gave the hunter an anchor, focus, when the hand that been tangled in his hair moved to butterfly on his pulse once more.

Sam ground, hard, on Lucifer's thigh, helpless to control the soft sob as pleasure spiked through his body, caused a wet spot of precome on his boxers that chafed, rode that fine edge of pain and pleasure.

"Sweet, sweet Sammy." Lucifer leaned low, to whisper in his ear, thumb shifted to stroke, feather light, from his pulse, a wild, frantic animal, trapped beneath his skin, to caress across his throat, cup just enough to for Sam to cry out, jerk involuntarily into the other man's knee.

Lucifer merely clicked his tongue, no smart remark or joke, as he watched Sam give himself, however briefly, to the pleasure. Paid no mind to the damp that spread along his jeans. Fingers of his free scraped, rough, harsh, on the hunter's spine, the other applied the hint of pressure to Sam's windpipe, chuckled darkly, at how beautifully he responded, sought to coax more of those tantalizing cries.

"How long, Sammy? How many years since anyone touched you?"

Lazy, intent, the shorter man nuzzled at the hunter's jaw, growled into the skin behind his ear when Sam shuddered, made an aborted attempt to climb into his lap. Settled instead to bury his face in Lucifer's stomach, breath a strangled whine, erection, overly sensitive and throbbing behind soaked layers, rubbed along the other man's thigh.

Lucifer gave Sam a considering once over, slid fingers just under the prone man's shirts, to skim the patch on his hip, listen to the bitten off whimper that made him smirk.

"Oh, none of that now, Sammy. Let me hear you."

Bent double, Lucifer nuzzled at the expanse of neck exposed by Sam's falling forward, ran the tip of his nose down to burrow under his collar, a nip a line back up to his ear, rasp, "Just you and me here, Sammy. Know I won't judge you." Punctuated every word with the barest hint of teeth on warm flesh, soothed each bite by a pass of his tongue, coaxed another of those absolutely indecent moans from the hunter.

The way Sam reacted, so _eager_, responsive, had him curl the hand tucked into his shirt, over his hip, smooth a thumb on a sharp hip bone, feel how he trembled and cried, rut into his thigh.

"There now, Sammy boy. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Gentle, almost tender, he continued to knead Sam's hip with one hand, the other glided back into his hair, tug rough, caused the taller man to lose what little balance he had, and topple onto Lucifer's lap, whimper when his rigid length collided with his thigh.

Sam buried his face in the fallen archangel's chest, helpless to stop the slow grind of his hips, beyond painful with his much he ached for the sweet bliss of release. Sam clutched at the seated man's shirt, couldn't help the small whimper when Lucifer coaxed until the taller man's thighs bracketed his hips.

The fallen angel groaned at the moisture being pressed into his stomach, allowed Sam to move at his own pace. Drank in the positively sinful noises Sam made when he snuck one hand back up his shirt, broad palm flat on the hunter's spine, traced each ridge, paid special attention to the spots that cause him to buck and whine.

Sam grabbed for Lucifer's hands, nearly made contact before the other man made a considering hum by his ear, lips butterflying on the junction of neck and shoulder, sneaked under his collar to nibble at the skin there.

“Tell me to stop, and I will Sammy. No more, not without your consent."

The hunter choked on a half sob when the other man made to withdraw his hands, chose to grind down on Lucifer's lap instead.

"Shh, Sammy. I'm here."

Left slid back up to stroke and scratch at Sam's back, along his ribs, down to hip, held the hunter in place while he nuzzled at his jaw, nibbled a line of open mouthed kisses on his throat.

"Lucifer, please.."

Sam just about begged couldn't find it in himself to be ashamed at how needy he sounded, how much it hurt every second Lucifer didn't touch him.

Lucifer gave another wordless hum, nosed Sam's chin up until he tilted his head, exposed those beautiful eyes, pupils blow wide by desire. for appraisal. Brought his right hand back around to cup his neck, thumb firm on the taller man's fluttering pulse, fingers creeping to press on his windpipe.

Sam reacted so much sweeter than he anticipated. Leaned into the hand on his throat, moaning until Lucifer scraped blunt nals on a particularly sensitive area of his spine. voice rising into a needy keen.

"Right here, Sammy baby. Right here."

Sam wound his arms under Lucifer's, around his back, to clutch at his shoulders, clung to the other man, hips seeking any friction.

Tentative brush of Lucifer's lips at the side of his mouth made Sam gasp, lunge towards the archangel, whined when Lucifer denied him, clung to him instead, afraid of being pushed away.

"Hush, Sammy baby. No going anywhere. C'mere," Lucifer whispered his promised into Sam's ear, tempted the hunter closer, by grazing the welts that stood out on his neck with stubble, elicited a full body shudder that had him whimpering.

Sam's body burned from the inside out. Each sweep of Lucifer's fingers on his bare skin left trails of fire in their wake, had him rut into the archangel's lap desperate for any sort of release, satisfaction.

When the smaller man's other hand crept between their bodies, to pass, whisper like, on his damp crotch, Sam dug nails into Lucifer's shoulder blades, rode the waves of pleasure that simple touch sent out, hips twitching, desperate for more.

Taking a minute to bask in the appealing sight of Sam Winchester, all wanton moans and clingy trembles, in his lap, had LUcifer splay his hand on the taller man's back, steady point of contact, when he gave the soaked jeans a squeeze with the other.

The way Sam cried out, half muffled by Lucifer's neck, made him bite, hard, on his lower lip, until a flood of tangy copper hit his tongue, forced him to breathe.

Sam was a true treat right now now, all the better to make this about his gratification, nothing else.

Boxers drenched in his own precome created the most exquisite type of torture, had Sam close to the edge, needing the archangel to help him leap.

"Luce, please.."

Barely audible, Sam mumbled his please into Lucifer's neck, clung to the other man, hardly able to keep a desperate whine from his tone. beyond caring, needed just to feel normal and wanted.

"Please, just..Touch me Luce, even if only this once. Please, please Luce, help.."

Lucifer stemmed Sam's babble by giving him exactly what he needed: to be lost in the attention and touch, to be desired, craved.

Lucifer held Sam steady, fingers spread across his upper back, as he drew his palm down the hunter's stomach and along his groin, thoroughly saturated from excitement.

The fallen archangel crooned into Sam's hair while he writhed into the touch, hips nearly bucking, frantic, in his haste for anything, everything, Lucifer was willing to give him.

"I got you, Sammy baby. 'M right here, not going anywhere. I'll catch you," Lucifer breathed the promise into Sam's hair, stroked across his back, traced the areas that made the other man to moaning, dug nails into his spine,

Sam arched into the shorter man's hand, bit at the covered shoulder under his mouth, tried to keep from begging for something he wasn't sure of.

Mm, Sam was so close, he could feel it. Better to coax his Winchester, do as he was asked. This was about Sam, not him,

Sam _always_ came first.

Quick shift so Sam's legs were spread a little wider, gave him better access, to cup and fondle the taller man through his jeans.

Sam let out an absolutely filthy moan, grabbed at Lucifer, hard, no doubt bruising him, rocked into the fallen angel's palm, chased that heady rush of bliss that was being offered.

The fallen angel murmured something, too low to make out, sounded like Enochian, into Sam's neck, stubble a sharp counter to the pressure between his thighs,

The gasped cry that Sam made, when the heel of his palm caught on a fresh patch of moisture, had Lucifer biting at his lip once more, ache to give the hunter something that had been denied to him for awhile.

Tentative, cautious, angled his thumb to slide the zipper of the other man's jeans down, enough to slip in the the soaked mess of cotton and erection. Which was incredibly tender, if the way Sam whimpered, breath sped into a pant, was any indication.

_Oh Sam.._

Lucifer groaned low, when the hunter purposely rutted on his hand, head of his cock caught his thumb on each pass.

That little _tease..!_

Lucifer growled, possessive, bit, not enough to break the skin, more warning, until he had Sam freshly wet, writhing, in his lap, on the cusp of climax. The hand on the hunter's back dropped down to the curve of his hip, gave Sam an anchor, as his thumb brushed past the material to stroke, once, on the head of Sam's cock.

The way he trembled, so willing and desperate, in his arms, made Lucifer caress and swirl the pad of his thumb again, didn't stop, until Sam was clawing at his back, pants hot, wet, on his neck. Lucifer coaxed the hunter through the orgasm, palm firm on his sodden groin, never ceasing as he stroked at the weeping cock, smeared slick as an intense counterpoint on the pulsing member.

When Sam went limp, pliant, against his chest, Lucifer withdrew his hand, mindful of the juice coated across his fingers, only to suck them clean when the satiated man twisted to meet his eyes.

The look on Sam's face had the fallen angel savoring the taste, lick every bit of cum from his thumb.

The hunter could only stare, boneless and content, while Lucifer enjoyed his snack. It was one of the most erotic sights he'd ever been privy to, and he couldn't move, lost in the post climax haze, whimpering as Lucifer laved at his own fingers, wondering how that tongue would feel on _him_.

Sam watched until Lucifer, satisfied he'd gotten every drop, snaked that hand about his neck, and held him close, tucked under the fallen archangel's chin despite their height differences.

Lucifer sighed into the hunter's hair, whispered something low and complicated in Enochian, before switching to English, lips a tickle on Sam's throat, over his sluggish pulse, "Always be here for you, Sammy baby. Never have to say yes, just please."


End file.
